


Back To You

by RaineAdrasteia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Drunken Confessions, Epic Battles, F/M, First Kiss, Morning After, One Night Stands, Slice of Life, Songfic, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineAdrasteia/pseuds/RaineAdrasteia
Summary: A Prologue about Qrow and Winter's relationship before the battle back in Volume 3. Also contains events during Volume 7 and the thoughts that were going in their minds when they meet after 4 volumes. Inspired by the song "Back to You'" by Selena Gomez. Rated T and up for rated content.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took you like a shot  
> Thought that I could chase you with a cold evening  
> Let a couple years water down how I'm feeling about you

The evening was much colder around this time in Atlas. The snow had begun to fall weeks ago, covering the roads of both Mantle and Atlas. With the temperature getting lower, the council had already instructed for the activation of more fire dust to keep the citizens warm. The kingdom was known for its freezing degrees all year round, but nights such as this were bound to make the winds far more cold-hearted.

Just like how she always saw herself.

Winter didn't realize just how cold it was until she realized she had walked too far away from any thermal generators within the city. The path she had been walking looked almost deserted, if not for the Atlesian knights she saw stationed nearby. The road she had been walking on long disappeared in the snow, her boots crunching with each step she took.

She hadn't known just where she was headed until she found herself at a bar at the edge of the kingdom. It wasn't like any of the lowly bars that she would see in Mantle, but it wasn't as high-class as the ones she was forced to go to in the center of Atlas.

Thanks to the coat she had decided to wear, her uniform was kept hidden from common eyes. Her hair, though still a very striking feature of her Schnee heritage, wasn't given much attention by the locals inside, though she thought it was because she had hidden it in her hood.

Finding a secluded booth in the corner, she decided to settle in, pulling down her hood. A waitress approached her, providing her a small menu full of alcoholic drinks.

Never in her life did she see herself taking a drop of alcohol after what she went through growing up with an alcoholic mother that neglected her and her siblings. But now, she didn't seem to control her actions upon ordering a glass of whiskey.

As the drink gets placed in front of her, she racks her brain for the reason that she had ended up here in the first place.

Qrow's arrival with several students from Beacon, her own sister included, was much of a surprise to her as it was for him.

She saw the look on his face when he laid eyes on her upon their arrival as they made their way to the General's office. She hadn't expected to see him after the fall of Beacon, more so, discuss with him matters about ancient relics, magical maidens, and Salem.

She forced herself to keep her face straight as she had always trained herself to do. Leading them to the office at the time, she could feel his stare on her back, almost sending shivers down her spine, but pushed the thought aside.

After their discussion in the office, they had all been dismissed, with the students being toured around the academy by Penny, and she and Qrow being left to discuss other matters with the General. Much of their talk involved avoiding his glances and pursing her lips hard when not spoken to, hiding any evidence of her emotions.

"That will be all for now, Qrow. Winter will lead you to your room. Since the students have their own dorm rooms, you'll be staying within the officer's quarters," Ironwood says, not at all noticing the tension that had formed between the two.

"Yes, sir," Winter says as she stands for her seat, arms pressing behind her back as she walks to the door, waiting for Qrow to follow her. It unnerved her to have to spend time with him alone, even if it was just to guide him to his room.

Their footsteps resounded against the large hallways of the academy, her steps being more distinct than his as her heels clicked against the polished tiles. The halls were empty, school no longer in session for the evening while students rested in the rooms. Despite being the only sound they heard, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears with each step, and it only made her more eager to be done with his presence.

All she had wanted at that moment was to bring him to his room, bid him a good night, and leave without another word.

Too many thoughts were creeping their way into her mind, and she wanted nothing more than to get rid of them. It proved to be a difficult task with Qrow being only a foot away from her, the warmth of his skin almost taunting her cold demeanor.

He had been quiet the whole way to his quarters, but she knew better.

His mind was going wild, and the way his eyes lasted a second longer when he looked at her gave him away.

He wanted to talk, she knew because she felt just the same. It didn't take any form of magic to sense that there was a lot of tension going on. Unlike him though, she knew better than to act on the voices screaming at her in her head, words that caused her heart to clench and ache.

Their mannerisms had yet to change.

He was an obnoxious prick in her opinion. Boisterous. Loud. Annoying.

She was an uptight spoiled brat in his. Overly reserved. Robotic. Monotonous.

They were opposites of the other, something in the world that was never meant to meet or clash.

Neither had the intention to get to know the other, knowing it would only bring further frustration. It was the reason why every time they met, it had always involved a fight, with swords clashing loudly. There dislike for each other becoming a prominent feature in the aftermath of their duels.

That was how it went on for years, until one day, it wasn't.

It started with their usual bickering.

Him annoying her constantly.

Her nagging him endlessly.

It should've played out just the same as their previous endeavors. This time, he had been annoying her about being an Ice Queen. Emotionless. It frustrated her to no end even though she knew that deep down, that was exactly how she raised herself to be.

Out of habit, she had wanted to prove him wrong. She wanted to show him that she wasn't just some heartless person.

She wanted at least one person in her life to think that she wasn't just some military tool and an ex-heiress to a cruel company.

She found him in a bar after that, clearly annoyed about his remarks that she demanded to have another duel outside. He whined to her that some people were already sleeping as the night had already fallen for the day. Her narrowed eyes met his own smug ones as he offered her a drink, telling her to loosen up.

Taking it as a challenge, she had accepted.

She instantly regretted it upon the first sip, almost spitting it back out in disgust as the bitter taste flowed down her throat.

She remembered her mother and her horrible habit and wondered how she could tolerate such drinks.

He laughed at the time, surprised that she had taken up his offer, and was further surprised that she had a few more glasses before finally noticing just how much the alcohol was getting to her.

He found the slurring of her words adorable and the way she laughed was something he thought he would never get tired of hearing. She asked him to stand up with her, looking up at him and noticing how he was a head taller than her without her heels. He laughed, and she didn't stop the smile from spreading on her face.

Her smile caught him by surprise, captivating him at that moment.

She was beautiful, he thought.

He asked the bartender for water, making sure she drank a lot to sober her up before deciding that it would be alright for them to finally leave.

He led her back to the hotel she had been staying in during her visit to Vale, and she decided that she didn't want to just tell him a good night.

Before he could comprehend what she meant, she pulled him down for a kiss, letting out whatever emotion she hadn't released in the years they had known each other. She kept him in place, standing on her tiptoes to reach his height, her arms snaking around his shoulders to pull him to her. He, on the other hand, was stunned. His eyes went wide as she reached up to meet his lips, his hands frozen at his sides.

She retracted her lips slightly, a feeling of disappointment washing over her. She didn't know if she was disappointed in herself for being vulnerable, or in Qrow for not returning what she had apparently felt. Before she could pull away completely, his arm slicked around her waist to keep her in place. A hand cupped her cheek as she felt Qrow's lips on her own.

Her heart fluttered at the new feeling, an unusual sensation setting in her stomach as she kissed him back with fervor.

Their treatment of each other had changed since then, still having the occasional bickering and dueling, only to apologize to the other at the end of the day, accompanied by a series of kisses and heightened touches each time.

Despite their actions, no one had suspected anything. Yet.

Before her last visit to Vale and before the fall of Beacon, it had been much different.

It had been the same banters, nuisances, bickering, dueling, and comfort. That night, Winter had admitted that she wouldn't be back in Vale for possibly over a year, with Atlas changing their protocols and she being in charge of the new safety measures of the kingdom.

After getting used to each other's presence every month for years, it was going to be difficult to keep up whatever it was that they had. Winter, being the first to realize it, tried to ask what it was that was happening to them in the first place. Qrow had no answer for her.

She was leaving the following morning, and she had planned to give him a simple kiss farewell.

Instead, she found herself being unable to let him go.

Before either of them could comprehend what was happening, they found themselves in his apartment, making their way to his bedroom in a heated mess. Their clothes had gotten lost on the way as they isolated their minds to the feelings that took over.

His skin was warm compared to her own, she noticed, as he caressed each curve of her body. His fingertips danced on her smooth skin as she let her hands dig themselves behind his shoulders. Her fingertips tangled themselves in his hair, becoming consumed with an incredible sensation. She relished in the pleasure he gave her, and she kissed him hungrily in return.

She tried her best to memorize every detail of him, the feel of her body on hers, the way he spoke her name, the callousness of his hands entangled in her own. She wanted it all to last, but she knew too well that it wouldn't.

Instead, she let herself drown in him, knowing all too well what the morning would bring.

He awoke to the empty space of her absence, leaving only her scent in his sheets as proof that the night before had all been real. He tugged on the pillow she laid on, her scent of lavender and vanilla tainting its covers. He hugged it tight before feeling his emotions crash on him. Tears prickled his eyes as he let them flow, staining the space she was supposed to be in.

They hadn't talked after that night, although on some nights, he found himself staring at the call button of his scroll with her number lighting up the screen, not having the courage to talk to her. Back in Atlas, she had also found herself staring at a blank message, never knowing what she wanted to say to him after that night.

After the year had passed, she returned to Vale, her purpose to ensure the safety of the Vytal Festival in Beacon Academy.

While apart, he resumed his drunk and obnoxious ways, while she hardened herself further with her training. It was just as if they had returned to their old ways.

Once he saw her again, he taunted her.

Her eyes narrowed, knowing well that he had gotten himself drunk once again. She had told him once how much she hated it and noticed how he significantly lessened his intake after her lecture.

Here he was once again... like it never happened.

Another duel played out before them, for everyone in Beacon to see.

She released her rage at his teasing, never aiming to harm him but was eager to show him just how angry she had become.

And he knew. But continued to tease her anyway

Being called to the headmaster's office with him in the same room was nerve-wracking, and for her to be dismissed with him winking at her leave just fueled her rage.

They hadn't spoken during her visit, and that's when she felt like everything from the year before was one huge mistake.

With the fall of Beacon, she was terrified.

She had no knowledge if he survived or not, and there was no way of finding out if he did with the destruction of Vale's CCT tower.

She could only pray to the Gods that he was alive.

Now here he was.

Walking so close to her that she almost felt his touch on her arm.

It burned her.

She was grateful that they were approaching the quarters, so she could dismiss him and leave for her peace.

She could sense his looks from the periphery of her eye but did nothing to acknowledge it. His eyes were pleading, knowing that it would have been a good time to finally talk after the year they've had. They were alone, and she cursed at the fact.

As they arrived in front of his door, she turned to leave. He grabbed her arm, and as she turned her head questioningly, she saw the desperation in his eyes.

"Winter..." he breathed out in a whisper.

A breath slipped her lips as she kept her trained eyes forward.

She was always better at keeping her thoughts to herself, and he was always better at displaying affection.

He just made everything difficult.

Which was why she found herself pressed up against the door of his room, his mouth melding with her own in a sweet dance.

Her fingers slid their way to his hair, tugging at it lightly as she pulled him into her, encouraging his actions. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her to him as if she was the most precious treasure in the world. One of his hands found her own, intertwining their fingers as he pinned them against the door. She gasped, catching her breath before returning to his lips.

This wasn't how it should be.

She wouldn't let herself make the same mistake.

"Qrow..." she says in between their kisses.

She knew she no longer had the willpower to stop him, which was why for once, she had to plead.

He caught the tone of her voice and stopped, blinking once, before realizing the situation they had gotten themselves in once again. He stepped back before rubbing the back of his neck, not knowing what to say.

"I-I don't think now is a good time," she whispers more to herself than to him.

He could only nod, not wanting to force her.

Before she could step out of his room, he asks, "When?"

She knew that they had much to talk about, but she was too vulnerable to do it now.

"Soon," was all she said before she closed his door and walked away, grabbing her coat in her room, before making her way out of the academy and finding herself in the local bar.

She sipped her drink, letting the bitterness sink in, just like her own emotions.

She sighed before taking another sip, hoping to wash everything away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And every time we talk  
> Every single word builds up to this moment  
> And I gotta convince myself I don't want it  
> Even though I do

The following day had begun with General Ironwood asking the team leaders of RWBY, JNR, and the Ace Ops, along with Qrow to meet him in his office for a briefing of an immediate mission: to secure the launch site for the Amity Communications Tower. It was an abandoned dust mine belonging to the Schnee Dust Company years back, and with its closure following an accident, grimm had settled in the area. Atlas military huntsmen have been able to decrease their numbers, but a geist grimm had managed to escape and retreated into the mine. All teams were instructed to take it down with caution to avoid having another explosion with all the active dust inside. 

Winter headed to her post that morning to prepare the Communications Tower, all while avoiding the nagging headache reminding her of just how much she had drunk last night. She stood tall as she gave out orders to the other soldiers, ignoring the pounding pain that was forcing her to look away from the bright lights hitting the stage. Penny had been at her side, assisting in any way she could. Her excitement was evident in her steps, and she smiled brightly that Winter thought it was almost contagious. 

They were preparing for a celebration, though it remained a secret for the students that were working on eliminating the geist. She knew she was just as excited as Penny, finally seeing her sister become a fully pledged huntress and receive her license. She felt a sense of pride swell inside her at the thought of her younger sister achieving what she truly wanted for herself.

"Special Operative Schnee!" A voice spoke through her earpiece. 

Pressing the button on it, she replied, "Speaking."

"An SDC airship has requested permission to land in the area. Should we intervene?"

Her eyes narrowed as she wondered what her father was doing up in Solitas, which did nothing to alleviate the hangover she was feeling.

A hint of worry panged in her chest, thinking that maybe he heard of Weiss' arrival in Atlas and was here to take her back to the manor. She worried that maybe her father also had enough of her leaving their family name, and was there to snatch her back right in the middle of her work. Having no intention of making her presence known to him, she informed the General of his arrival, asking if they should stop him. Instead, he allowed him to land, letting himself deal with it instead. 

The mission had been completed and she boarded the airship to take her back down to the ground, reminding the pilot to ready it to take everyone to the Colosseum. As she got into the truck that would take her to the General, she asked the driver to maneuver around the area until her father left. She peered through the window, noticing how her father was talking down the general, taking note of how her sister was still several feet away from him. Her stomach lurched as her father walked past the general pointing fingers at Weiss. She felt her lip tug up into a smirk when Weiss stepped forward and crossed her arms, obviously standing her ground against him.

This changed, though. Winter could tell when she saw her sister's team stand at her side to hold her hand reassuringly. Their father must have said something terrible. He eventually stomped back into the airship before it flew off and she felt the truck move as they stopped where her father's airship previously stood. 

As she opened the door, she peered out into the sky, making sure that he was truly gone.

"Oh, now you show up, Winter," Weiss remarked. "You just missed father." 

Winter walked towards her, intending to clarify, "I wouldn't say I missed hi-" Penny cut her off, landing in front of her, which had blown team RWBY away. Out of instinct, she drew into a defensive stance before noticing the words of light forming above the enthusiastic robot that screamed "CONGRATULATIONS!".

Penny had realized her off-timing, seeing team RWBY in a scattered mess on the ground. "Uh, did we not start yet?" 

Winter brought a hand to her head, almost facepalming. She sighed before replying to her, "Apparently, we haven't." 

She heard a snicker followed by a series of laughter behind the fallen team and looked up to see Qrow's amused smirk and team JNR trying to contain their amusement. She was certain he wanted to laugh as well because of the scene they caused. The sight before them was an amusing one: an embarrassingly mistaken Penny, a surprised and speechless General, and an annoyed Winter.

As she strayed her unamused look away from Penny, she immediately met his eyes. His expression had been one she had grown used to in the years they've known each other. It was relaxed and free, something that she never understood how to do. His eyes studied her, the way her lips tugged down, her eyebrows furrowing disapprovingly, her hand outstretched in annoyance. The way he looked at her hadn't changed, which had caused her to look away as she felt the smirk that was tempting to give out on her lips

They headed for the colosseum to award each of the students their huntsman licenses, seeing as they more than deserved it after everything they had been through. Winter couldn't help the smile that formed on her face out of the happiness she felt in seeing her younger sister's achievement. Her excitement didn't show unlike Penny, but she stood tall and let the pride she felt show just as much. 

With the General finishing his speech, he proceeds to leave with Winter, leaving the rest of them to celebrate their newfound success.

As they turn to the elevator, Winter notices Qrow's gaze on her, before flashing him a look of her own. He turns away, deciding not to make anything else awkward with her, before heading back to the small celebration. He feels her eyes linger on his back as the elevator doors close, and a sigh escapes his lips once she leaves.

The following days consisted of nothing but small talk between the two.

Each of the teams had left the academy with their first missions to accomplish. Qrow had recently been paired with the leader of the Ace Ops when they weren't required to be in their teams, and she found this relieving knowing that he wouldn't be around her as much as she thought. That was only for some days. 

On others, Ironwood had instructed her to bring him along some of her duties. During those times, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from asking her boss to let her work alone, to keep the man she had been avoiding as far away from her as possible.

Unfortunately for her, orders were orders.

She would monitor the missions, visit every department, and check on proceedings of operations. He followed her around, much to her annoyance, and stayed silent during her rounds. Each time she had to focus on a meeting or a report, he stood quietly, speaking only when asked. He tried not to get in her way, to let her focus on her job instead of asking her to end the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Despite his efforts, she remained hostile, well aware of his presence in the room. 

They would talk casually in front of everyone, or at least, seem like it. She understood the consequences of seeming avoidant of him and played her part to not raise suspicions. He knew better than to make a scene and made sure to keep their past hidden from curious eyes. 

Winter wasn't dense. She was well aware of how he stole glances at her when they crossed each other in the halls, or how he would bite his lip with uncertainty when they were alone in a room. Each time, she kept a straight face and kept her trained eyes forward, purposely avoiding his glances and lip bites that made her cheeks turn pink. Her hands were always fixed on her back to project her cold demeanor, but what he didn't know was how her fingers tugged at each other, fidgeting whenever she saw him.

Qrow was aware of her hostility, keeping his distance when he had to and keeping his mouth shut to make sure he didn't accidentally say things in front of the teams or the General. When she would be gone from his sight or leave the room, he would exhale deeply, releasing the breath he had been holding in. 

During briefings and meetings with the general, they remained civil. It was almost like an unspoken rule they had years back, where they would hide all evidence of their so-called 'relationship' from the people they were working with. Though they had yet to confirm what was going on between them, the rule stayed. Winter had been silently grateful that he played along with it in front of the General. 

In the previous years, they were almost sure that Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood had been skeptical of them. Winter had sworn that the General was questioning her visits and mission requests to Vale, and Glynda had notified Ozpin when she noticed the increasing number of Qrow's trips to Atlas compared to the number of trips he made to Vacuo and Mistral. In the end, no one had decided to ask and let them be. 

Deep down, she felt the urge to talk to him like they used to. Her mind went wild with a million things she had wanted to share to him, how everything went during the time that they were apart, how she had been feeling about the recent events in Atlas, the secrets she had been keeping to herself. Some nights led her to reminisce about the days where she could put down her walls when she was with him, and how he reassured her that she was doing just fine, sealing their conversations with a kiss, vowing that no one would know.

She knew she couldn't let that happen. Not anymore.

They were talking about the operations of the Amity Tower, how the status of Mantle had been going, and what their plans were for defeating Salem. He spoke differently, she noticed.

He was far more attentive to the conversations in the room than the last time she saw him when Beacon was still standing. When meetings were open for suggestions, he was always one to speak up, offering to give alternative solutions and volunteering himself and Clover with surveying and monitoring the embargo of the tower. There was more confidence in his tone, and his words seemed controlled, almost like he filtered them rather than blurting out whatever came to mind.

She realized that he was sober.

In all her years of knowing him, she had never expected to see him without his flask. He had told her of his semblance and how he used to intoxicate himself in hopes of making it easier, with the downside of seeming like an arrogant prick. It was a sight to see, and she would never tell him just how happy she was to see his change.

One thing Qrow had mastered about her was reading her eyes. They always betrayed her, showing what was truly going on in her head and heart. She'd told him before how much she hated it when he saw through her like he did, wishing that her eyes weren't such a window of her ugly self. He simply replied that her eyes were beautiful and that she had nothing to be ashamed of.

So when he turned to look at her in the middle of the meeting, he saw through her stonecold face, her eyes showing hints of admiration that were directed to him. He caught her staring, which made her look away and engross herself in the General's words.

He smiled.

The night arrived quickly and everyone had retired to their rooms to get some well-deserved rest. Winter, on the other hand, was wide awake, sitting in her desk working on mission reports that needed encoding in the system.

She resisted the urge to rest her head on her desk, fatigue taking over her as she attempted to focus on the words appearing before her. This proved to be futile moments later, pinching the bridge of her nose as she shut her eyes in frustration. 

Her attention deviated to the sound of tapping on her window, where she found a small, black bird pecking onto the glass. Her head tilted to the side in confusion before standing up to follow the bird, which had flown to the railing of her balcony. A cold wind blew as she opened the door, her nightgown swaying with it. She decided that she wouldn't take long, leaving her coat inside before walking over to the bird, which upon closer inspection, had a pair of striking red eyes.

Recognizing this, she wasn't surprised when the bird eventually took the form of a man. A blush crept on her cheeks immediately. She dared to admit that the moonlight above them made him look all the more fetching. If he asked, she would simply blame the cold for her flushed face.

They hadn't exchanged words within the last minute, simply staring into each other's eyes, before another gush of wind blew past them, making Winter shiver. Despite her nightgown's sleeves reaching her palms, it was still fairly thin, with her legs well exposed to the low degrees of the night. Qrow noticed and unclasped his cape, placing it over her shoulders. She didn't complain, instead, relished in the scent that hung from it and the warmth that lingered. 

"What brings you here?"

"Can we talk?" 

His tone surprised her, just like it did the night he arrived.

He was never one to plead, she knew. She had been playing off their talk, not giving a definite schedule until she thought she was ready. She felt like a fool to think she would ever be ready in the first place but made no move to dismiss him just yet.

"Qrow, I don't think-"

"At least let me explain," he cut her off. He wanted to get this off his chest, she knew, but she didn't know if she wanted to hear it.

"What is there to explain?" she demanded from him. Her tiredness was showing. She wanted him gone before her temper got the better of her. "I don't believe there is anything to explain."

He took a force full breath, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Why can't you just talk to me?" 

"And why should I?" she whispered harshly as she glared at the railings behind him. 

"You always could."

She had been convincing herself that she wanted nothing more to do with him, and it had been working for the past year. She wouldn't let his recent attendance and current words change her mind now. Not when she's been doing so well at keeping him out of her life.

Her laughter rang through the air, but it wasn't one of amusement.

Sarcasm dripped from her lips as her glare moved to his eyes. "Talk to you? Why would I?"

When she didn't hear from him after that night, she eventually came to the conclusion that she had been a one night stand to him.

All those times that he seemed to care about her almost seemed genuine, like how he reassured her that it was alright to be vulnerable, to face her emotions, to let him in her life like he wasn't going to hurt as everyone in her life had.

It was all a front. To make her as weak as possible. To get her to give herself to him. 

And she did.

Embarrassment and anger raged through every fiber of her being and hoped that a call or a text from him would tell her that it wasn't. She was mad at herself for letting her get that far with anyone, for being in her most vulnerable form. She was mad that she let her emotions get the better of her, to show someone that behind her cold exterior was a person that just wanted to be loved and cared for. 

She wanted him to tell her that it wasn't a mistake.

But he didn't. 

His face contorted into one of pain at her words, burying deep into his heart. He couldn't describe it, but he was sure it was more painful than when she left him. He tried to search her eyes for a lie, but he found none.

Anger consumed her greatly, her eyes being true.

Although, she knew better. She had to get him to leave before the barrier in her eyes broke, giving him the chance through her once more. 

She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Winter..." he tried.

"No, Qrow. You listen to me," she pointed at him. "I've had enough of your attempts to get me into opening up to you," her voice rising.

"For the past years I've known you, you've been trying to get me to open up, tell you my thoughts, my fears, my secrets. You kept telling me to face my emotions instead of locking them away, and for what? To get my defenses down so you could lure me into your trap?" she told him, anger and rage evident in her voice.

"W-What? Trap?" Qrow was growing confused at her words, unsure what she was inferring.

"You used me, Qrow," her fist balled up, and she was almost tempted to punch off her balcony.

"Winter, I would never-" 

"Shut it! I don't want to hear it!" she nearly shouted, remembering the other tenants beside her room that were probably sleeping at this time.

"You don't understand," he pleaded, trying to reason with her, but she was far too engrossed in her emotions to listen.

"You played me," her voice lacing with venom.

"I didn't!" he tried defending.

"Used me."

"Winter-"

"Lied to me."

"No, I-"

"How could you..." she trailed, her glare so strong that her eyes were almost similar to a blue burning flame.

"Winter!" he said urgently, grabbing her hands to try and calm her, but her glare didn't soften.

"How could you?" she asked strongly. She wasn't going to let him have his way with her again.

"You're mistaken, Winter," he tries reasoning with her. "You've got this all wrong." 

His words echo in her mind, her glare lowering to their hands.

He was right, she had got it all wrong. It was all a mistake.

They were a mistake.

Her eyes met his, her heated anger softening, instead, turning into an icy glare. "You're right."

"Yes, Winter. Let me explain-"

"You are right,' she repeats once more, letting it sink in.

"Winter, wha-"

"This was a mistake," she told him, her hands slipping away from his as she looked away. She'd had enough, no longer having the strength to continue with this discussion. She was done for the night. 

"That's not what I-" he tried again, but she didn't let him.

"That night was a mistake, Qrow..." she said in a hushed tone, but he heard it clearly. Another shot of pain reverberated in his chest as he looked at her helplessly, silently hoping she would take it back. 

"...Winter," he tried to call out to her, to reason with her, but the brokenness he saw forced him to stop trying.

She gave him an expressionless face, but her eyes told him that she was on the verge of falling apart. The cape slid off her shoulders, her hand catching it before smoothening it out and handing it back to him. Her posture remained tall, not showing any evidence of their conversation tonight. 

"Good night, Qrow," she tells him before turning around and walking back into her room, closing the glass doors. His figure remains still on her balcony, and she sighs before closing the curtains to block him from her view.

She settled in her bed, her work long forgotten on her table, before turning away from the window beside her. A pair of wings flapping could be heard outside which she forced herself to ignore. The sound soon disappeared into the night, letting her know that she was finally alone.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she brought her sheets closer to her chest, wanting nothing more than to get rid of the painful aching in her heart.


End file.
